Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire. Opening/Arriving in Australia with Mystery Inc. (Somewhere in Australia we see an outback and then to a mountain called Vampire Rock and we see lights and a stage and we see a man with an old man looking at the stage) Aboriginal Man: A little to the left. Little more. Perfect. Old Man: Daniel, this concert is not a good idea. Daniel Iliwara: Relax, grandfather. Everything will be fine. Come on, we're ready for Matt Marvelous' sound check. You'll love him. Old Man: Well, I don't know. (On the stage there is a Aboriginal man with magenta clothing and shades with a yellow guitar) Daniel Iliwara: Rock our world, Matt! Matt Marvelous: Oh, okay. (He plays the guitar softly) Old Man: Matt Marvelous? Well, I can barely hear him. Daniel Iliwara: Just wait. (Matt plays softly but know loud like rock n roll) See? This guy rocks. Old Man: Well, if you say so. Daniel Iliwara: If he didn't rock, this guy wouldn't be a finalist in the contest. (Matt plays loud suddenly a white tornado appears above Matt while Daniel is rock n roll mimics) Old Man: Oh no, Daniel. Daniel Iliwara: What the? (A tornado appears big while a enormous white muscular Vampire appears roaring and the three other vampires while Matt was petrified) Matt Marvelous: What's going on? Old Man: Incredible. (The vampires formed around in circles capturing Matt and taking him up) Matt Marvelous: Let me go! (Daniel and his grandfather watch horribly scared as Daniel ran up to the stage and sees Matt Marvelous getting up to a gigantic vampire by its hand and it disappeared with the stage empty as a banner falls and Daniel's grandfather appears onstage as his face appears extreme closeup) Old Man: The vampire legend is true. (The movie fades to black. Later, a storm appears at an ocean, and a title reads "Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire" and we see a ship with bats flying out from the the ship with Scooby-Doo! Where are You? playing. The gang is now walking around the ship looking for clues as ghost watches them behind while the scenes are reenactments of the song. Later by morning, the ship sails smoothly as Fred and Velma are shuffleboarding) Velma Dinkley: (sighs) This is the life. Fred Jones: Yeah, it sure is. And now that we've solved the mystery of the Sea Serpent Smugglers, our vacation should be smooth sailing. (Later at the pool, Daphne is on top of the diving board and does a flip and splashes in the water, soaking Fred, Velma, Ash and Serena) Ash Ketchum: Hey! Velma Dinkley: (sarcastically) Great form, Daphne. Fred Jones: (likewise) Yeah, I'll say. (Daphne just laughed) (Later at the buffet, we Shaggy, Scooby, May, Max, Iris and Axew eating enormous foods) - - - - , - - (Later, in Australia we see Ash and his friends and Scooby and the gang seeing Australia) Max: I can't believe we are in Australia. Ash Ketchum: It will be our best vacation. Serena: And being in Australia will be our best date, Ash. Ash Ketchum: I know. I just love the Australian food, and not to mention Bondi Beach. Misty: Oh yeah, Bondi Beach. The waves, the sand, the volleyballs. Brock: Not to mention the girls on the beach. Ash Ketchum: I can't wait for the best thing in Australia, guys. Max: What is it? Ash Ketchum: It's a surprise. Max: When do we see it? Ash Ketchum: You'll see. Fred Jones: Wow, we're finally in Australia. Daphne Blake: This is gonna be the best vacation ever. And with Ash and his friends here. Scooby-Doo: Ruh-huh. (Later, the ship appears at the dock) Fred Jones: And no vacation would be complete without the Mystery Machine. (The crane slowly drops the Mystery Machine on to the dock and later, they drove on a road in Australia) - - - - Bondi Beach/Exploring the Outback - - - Daphne Blake: Wow. Fred Jones: What is it, Daphne? Daphne Blake: I finally found what I've been looking for. Bondi Beach. (Later, we see a sign that says Bondi Beach, and the beach was filled with people.) May: The ocean! Let's go swimming! (She takes her clothes off) Max: Hold on, May! Not right here! You can't change your clothes on the beach! May: Don't worry. Good grief, my bathing suit is under my clothes. Not bad. Great suit, huh? (Ash and Max look bewildered) Dawn: Wow! Serena: This'll be our best date on the beach, Ash. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, come on! (Later, the gang are at the beach while Shaggy, Pikachu and Scooby are surfing, Velma is reading, Daphne is relaxing, Ash, May, Max, Iris and Dawn are playing in the water and Fred, Brock, Cilan, and Clemont are cooking) Fred Jones: Lunch is served! Brock: '''Come on, guys! '''Velma Dinkley: Be right there, Freddie. Fred Jones: Come on, gang! Everything is going to get cold. Ash Ketchum: All right! Let's eat! (Later Shaggy and Scooby are riding a surfboard) Shaggy Rogers: Let's catch this wave. I'm hungry. (Shaggy and Scooby catch the wave and unknown to them, a shark appears behind them) (Later, two lifeguards were walking as they saw Daphne putting on sunblock and looked romantically) Bondi Beach Lifeguard #1: What a sheila. Bondi Beach Lifeguard #2: I'll say, mate. (They looked at each other eagerly and walked towards Daphne and waving hello as Daphne puts on sunblock, later Fred looks at them with Daphne and furiously held his breath as his face turns bright red until he exhaled) Max: (smirks) Gettin' jealous, Fred? Fred Jones: No, I'm not jealous! What makes you say that I'm jealous? Brock: Yeah, right. You are. I just know it. (Later, Scooby and Shaggy are still surfing) Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Dooby-Doo! (Suddenly, a shark was right behind Scooby) Rikes! (Scooby and Shaggy screamed and jump to avoid getting eaten then jump off the surfboard and the shark ate the barbecue and scared the lifeguards while Daphne wasn't looking and sees them gone as they are standing on the podium scared trying to scare the shark with an umbrella and the others screaming at the shark) Max: (screams) What is that?! May: It's a shark! Get out of the water now! Dawn: Yikes! Keep it away from us! Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! (Pikachu fires Thunderbolt) (Pikachu fires Thunderbolt at the shark) (Shaggy and Scooby were washed ashore before Scooby felt his tail pinched by a crab) '''Scooby-Doo: Rouch! (Scooby then ran circles around Shaggy, who calmly and smugly plucked the crab off the dog's tail, which was literally red as it pulsated a bit.) Shaggy Rogers: Come on, Scooby, he's just a little guy. No need to get all "crabby". (laughs) Iris: '''Oh, Shaggy, you and Scooby are such little kids. (Shaggy then put down the crab, which sees his bare foot and pinched his right big toe) '''Shaggy Rogers: YEOWCH! (Then he started hopping around on one foot, holding his hurt one as Scooby laughed) Velma Dinkley: Come here, you guys. I've got a great idea. (Scooby and Shaggy went to the spot and Fred gives them lunch) How do you guys feel about exploring the outback? Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers: Outback? Fred Jones: Sure, Australia's not all beach. The outback's the wild, inland part. Velma Dinkley: My guidebook says it makes up almost 85% of the continent. Scooby-Doo: Like, I know what the outback is and I don't want to go "out back" to look at dust and trees. Daphne Blake: Come on, Shaggy, I'm sure there's more to see than that. Velma Dinkley: And I've got 17 rolls of film to capture it all. Fred Jones: What if you could hear great music while you were there? Shaggy Rogers: In the middle of nowhere? Fred Jones: Not "nowhere." There, look. (Fred points to Shaggy a poster of Vampire Rock Music Festival) Daphne Blake: The Vampire Rock Music Festival! Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers: (fearfully) Vampire? Daphne Blake: That sounds like a lot of fun, Freddie! Max: Hey, I love music! It's so cool! Ash Ketchum: Surprise! Ash's Friends: Huh? Ash Ketchum: We took you guys to Australia to see the music festival. Max: Cool, thanks. I wonder if the Hex Girls and the Bad Omens are going to be in that festival. The Bad Omens are my second favorite band, you know. I love what they wear and play. I wish I can join their band. May: Oh, Max, you need to stop thinking about wearing piercings, dying your hair color, wearing rockstar makeup like eyeliner or having a mohawk like the Bad Omens. Max: Come on, May. You always wanted to have an earring, and wear makeup. May: Not until I'm a teenager. Ash Ketchum: '''I'm fans of the Bad Omens too. '''Tracey Sketchit: I love the Bad Omens. They are my favorite too. Serena: Going to the music festival will be our best date, Ash. Thank you. Ash Ketchum: Yes, it will. And there will be a another big surprise there. Serena: What sort of surprise? Ash Ketchum: Oh, you'll see when we get to Vampire Rock. Serena: Uh, okay. (Velma looks at her guide book) Velma Dinkley: Vampire Rock is located right in the middle of Australia. We can see a lot of the outback on our way there. Shaggy Rogers: Scoob and I don't think it's a good idea going to a place where vampires rock. (Laughs) That's asking for trouble. Scooby-Doo: Yeah, rouble! Fred Jones: That's just the name of the place. Velma Dinkley: And there's no such thing as vampires. Iris: Yeah, only little kids are scared of vampires and they think they're real. Daphne Blake: And I'm sure a festival that big will have every concession stand imaginable. - - Ash Ketchum: '''I'm in. Think of all the snacks. '''Serena: '''And we can't wait for the surprise. - (Later, at Vampire Rock, we see a guy with blonde hair and a middle-aged obese man on stage) '''Man: The rules of the contest are very simple. It's for unsigned bands, no one can enter more than once. And as I've told you again and again, each contestant only gets three minutes. Jasper Ridgeway: But the Bad Omens' best song lasts five. Man: Daniel and I have set the rules, and rules are rules, Jasper. Jasper Ridgeway: Can't you bend the rules a little? Especially for such an upstanding group of young people? (We see the Bad Omens on stage) King: This better be important. I've got things to pierce. Jack: I'm trying to find a new shade of eyeliner. (He puts a pencil mark under his right eyebrow while Queen blows a bubble which pops) Russell: You were saying? Jasper Ridgeway: Come on, Russell, now that Matt Marvelous is gone, it's obvious the Bad Omens are the best in the contest. Why not just declare us the winner now? Queen: Yeah. King: Obviously. Russell: Jasper, get out of my face, or the Bad Omens won't perform at all. Jasper Ridgeway: You're making a big mistake, Russell. I didn't have to come back here. Especially after what happened to Wildwind last year. (He puts up a poster of Wildwind) But I am back. And I intend to have my group with this time. Russell: I'm warning you. Jasper Ridgeway: (groans) Let's get out of here. (They leave in a golf cart which backfired and drove off) Russell: How much of that did you hear, partner? Daniel Iliwara: Enough. Jasper's never going to get over what happened to Wildwind. I can't believe it's been almost a year since they disappeared. (They see a poster of Wildwind) I can't believe it's been almost a year since they dissappear. Russell: '''And what you told me about last night, it sounds like they're making a comeback. Maybe it's true what they say. '''Daniel Illiwara: '''About Wildwind being turned into vampires? Come on, that's just a local myth. '''Russell: '''So what did you think what happened Matt Marvelous, then? You saw the vampire with your two own eyes. '''Daniel Illiwara: '''I don't know what I saw, Russell. '''Russell: '''Well, the crew looked all over Vampire Rock. There's no sign of Matt Marvelous or your vampires. '''Daniel Illiwara: '''Maybe my grandfather was right. Maybe we should postponed the festival. '''Russell: '''No way. We both worked too hard to quit now Daniel. '''Daniel Illiwara: '''You're right, and the show must go on. (He puts his hand on Russell's shoulder and up at Vampire Rock) But this kidnapping makes me nervous, Russell. Very nervous. (Later, the Mystery Machine is now on the road in the outback and in the back Shaggy and Scooby and the guys playing a video game) '''Shaggy Rogers: '''There's the Scooby Snax. (The video game counterparts grab the box and in the back Scooby and Shaggy high fived) '''Velma Dinkley: '''Aren't you guys ever gonna stop playing that game? '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Like, I said before nothing to look at, but dust and trees. (The Mystery Machine droves on the road) '''Velma Dinkley: You'd be surprised Shaggy. The outback is full of life. Shaggy Rogers: '''Oh boy, like I'll believe when I see it. '''Serena: '''It will be our best date in the outback, Ash. (Later, the gang are the outback and background music playing "Gonna go to the rock show") - - - - Arriving on Vampire Rock/Reuniting with the Hex Girls (Later, the gang are now traveling to a mountain with three holes) '''Daphne Blake: It's amazing that they're having a music festival way out here. (As they are driving everyone gasp) May: What is that mountain? Max: Do you know what it is, Velma? Velma Dinkley: There it is, Vampire Rock. - - Bonnie: "Vampire Rock"? What's Vampire Rock? Velma Dinkley: It says the locals call it Vampire Rock because they believe the Yowie Yahoo lives in the rock caves. Daphne Blake: The Yowie Yahoo? Dawn: I've never heard of it. Did you know what it is? Velma Dinkley: An ancient Australian vampire. Ash Ketchum: Sounds like we're about to see that ancient monster very soon. Pikachu: Pikachu. - - - (Daphne hears music) Daphne Blake: Hey, do you guys hear that? Max: I don't know. Fred Jones: Come on, gang. There must be somebody else around here. (They follow Fred while Velma takes a picture and then to the stage) This way. Ash Ketchum: That music sounds familiar... (It was the Hex Girls playing "I'm a Hex Girl" while the gang is there listening) Daphne Blake: Hey, it's the Hex Girls! (Daphne grooves) Ash Ketchum: I can't believe it! We haven't seen the Hex Girls since we solved our mystery in Oakhaven, Massachusetts. (Flashback shows about the mystery from "Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost", as the flashback ends) Brock: I know. We sure missed them. Serena: (excitedly) Oh, my gosh! Serena, May, Dawn, Iris and Bonnie: (excitedly, in unison) The Hex Girls?! (squeal in delight) Max: (excitedly) No way! Clemont: You know the Hex Girls? May: Of course we do. We are fans of the Hex Girls, Clemont. Shaggy Rogers: I knew those tunes sounded familiar. Ash Ketchum: Surprise! Everyone: Huh? Bonnie: This is the surprise? Ash Ketchum: Yeah, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, and I took you guys to Australia to go see the music festival, and meet the Hex Girls in person. I thought you girls and Max would see Thorn in person, too. And we'll see if the Bad Omens will be there while we're at it. Serena: You took us to see the Hex Girls in person?! Oh, Ash, that is so sweet! (Serena hugs Ash) Thank you! Ash Ketchum: Anything for my girlfriend. Max: '''I can't wait to see the Bad Omens. (The Hex Girls stopped playing as the sound goes off and sees the gang and ran) '''Thorn: It is you! (Thorn shakes Fred's hand) Fred Jones: Boy, are we glad to see you. Dusk: What are you doing here? Daphne Blake: Well, we were on vacation. Fred Jones: And we thought checked out the Festival. Luna: Cool. We are opening the festival. May: By the way, Serena, Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Axew, Bonnie and I are fans of yours, Thorn, Dusk and Luna. Max: Yeah, me too. Luna: Thanks, we appreciate that. Velma Dinkley: How long have you girls been here? Luna: A couple of days. Why? Velma Dinkley: Have you seen anything strange since you arrived? Dusk: Strange? Thorn: Like what? Shaggy Rogers: Like what? (Scooby does monster impersonations) Like, how about big, creepy, and, like, scary! Daniel Illiwara: I was wondering why the music stopped. Russell: We came to make sure you're alright. Luna: Of course we're all right. Dusk: Why wouldn't we be? Russell: Just checking. Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends? Thorn: Yeah. Daniel and Russell, these are our friends from America, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy... Scooby-Doo: And Scooby-Doo. Russell: And what are your other friends' names? Brock: My name's Brock and I'm a Pokémon breeder. Misty: I'm Misty. My specialty is water Pokémon. Togepi: Togepi. Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash Ketchum, and I'm trying to be a Pokémon master. Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: '''Oh yeah, and this is Pikachu. '''Pikachu: Pikachu! Tracey Sketchit: And I'm Tracey Sketchit. May: Hi, I'm May. And this is my little brother Max. Max: Hello. Dawn: My name's Dawn, and this is my partner Piplup. Piplup: Piplup! Iris: I'm Iris, and this is my partner, Axew. Axew: Axew! Cilan: And I'm Cilan, and I'm a Pokémon Connoisseur. Serena: I'm Ash's girlfriend, Serena. Bonnie: I'm Bonnie, and this is my big brother, Clemont and my cute Pokémon, Dedenne. Clemont: Hello there. Dedenne: Dedenne! Russell: G'day. Daniel Illiwara: Welcome. Max: Thank you. Russell: You're welcome. Daniel Illiwara: Sorry to interrupt. We're trying to clear up some trouble before the festival starts. Luna: What's going on? Russell: The finalists from our unsigned band contest are disappearing. Daphne Blake: Well, that's not good. (Shaggy and Scooby hide behind the girls) Shaggy Rogers: Like did you say... (laughs nervously) "disappeared"? Daniel Iliwara: The groups are bailing as quickly as they arrived. They hear that Matt Marvelous has been kidnapped and go from "g'day" to "goodbye". Fred Jones: Kidnapped? By who? Shaggy Rogers: Like by maybe big, creepy and like scary. Old Man: Vampire. Daniel, I warned you terrible things would happen. (He starts his car and drove off) Shaggy Rogers: Like who was that spooky old man? Daniel Iliwara: That was my grandfather, Malcolm Iliwara. Shaggy Rogers: Oh I meant spooky in a good way. (Daniel glares and Scooby hops on Shaggy's shoulder as Scooby laughs) Daniel Iliwara: You'll have to forgive him, he's very upset. Shaggy Rogers: Like, I understand. I'm pretty upset myself right now. Velma Dinkley: What did your grandfather mean by "terrible things"? Daniel Iliwara: The Yowie Yahoo. Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! Like, you mean the vampire who lives in there? (Shaggy points at Vampire rock) Daniel Illiwara: '''Yeah he and his vampire minions. '''Iris: Oh, guys, they're no such thing as vampires. What little kids you are. Serena: (annoyed) Would you cut that "little kid" name-calling out, Iris? Fred Jones: '''Minions? You mean he has help? - - - - - - - - '''Ash Ketchum: '''Wildwind? I heard about them. Serena and I were their biggest fan when they dissappear and we started listening to their songs in memory about them. '''Serena: We don't know what really happened to them. - - - - Daniel Illiwara: The locals believed the Yowie Yahoo turn them into Vampires. Shaggy Rogers: '''I'm with the locals, that explain the big creepy like scary...... '''Daphne Blake: '''All right, Shaggy. We get your point. - - - - - Rehearsing for the festival/Meet the Bad Omens (On top of the mountains, three dingoes were up and howling then later at the bottom of the mountains, the gang are in rock star clothing playing their instruments while Ash and his friends watch) '''Ash Ketchum: If you ask me, they should start practicing more. (Then Velma has trouble walking on platform boots) Velma Dinkley: '''How do rockstars walk in theses? '''Daphne Blake: '''Pretend their high heels. - (Later a cart shows of Jasper and the Bad Omens) '''Max: Wow! Ash Ketchum, Brock, Tracey Sketchit, Max and Cilan: (excitedly in unison) The Bad Omens! (Laughs in delight) Iris: Only kids can be obsessed with rock stars in makeup. Brock and Tracey: (angrily, in unison) Back off, Iris!! Jasper Ridgeway: Are you our competition? Fred Jones: Yeah, we're fillin' Matt Marvelous's place in the festival. (The Bad Omens laughed) Velma Dinkley: '''You must be the Bad Omens. - - '''Ash Ketchum: Wow! That's Jack, King, and Queen! Hi, my name's Ash Ketchum! And this is Pikachu, Brock, Tracey, Max, and Cilan. We are your biggest fans. King: Wow, we appreciate that. And whoever heard of a dog in a band? (Scooby looks confused and looks around and scowls and plays the drums rapidly, but they fell as he smiles sheepishly) Queen: '''Why don't you amateurs take a break? '''Jack: '''It's time for a real band to play. '''Fred Jones: '''Come on, guys. - - - - - - - Splitting up at Jasper's trailer/"Get Away, Yeah!" - - - - - - - - (Later at Jasper's trailer where we see Fred, Velma, Daphne, Iris, Serena, Dawn, Cilan, and Tracey there) '''Daphne Blake: Jasper said he wasn't kidding when he said he was traveling in style. Fred Jones: We got to get a look inside. Daphne Blake: How are we gonna do that? Fred Jones: We need to lure him out. And I got a plan. Velma Dinkley: Fred. Fred Jones: Wait. This is brilliant. I'm gonna go off into those bushes and imitate of the wild Cuckoo bird. Velma Dinkley: But Fred. Fred Jones: Hold on, Velma. I'm on a roll. Now Daphne I want you disguise yourself as a Aboriginal medicine woman and... Velma Dinkley: Fred! Fred Jones: What? Velma Dinkley: Or we could just use the front door. Fred Jones: Or that. Iris: Oh Fred, you didn't knew that. Only a kid can't listen to his friends. Serena: (in annoyance) If you don't stop that 'kid' name-calling, Iris, you're gonna be sorry. - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: '''Shaggy, look. - (Everyone screams) '''Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! Like, I'm not really hungry! Ash Ketchum: Hurry! Pikachu: Pika! (The chase scene music is played "Get Away, yeah!" and they ran as fast they could) - - - - - (Later, the Bad Omens are now rehearsing while Scooby and Shaggy are still running) - - - Meet Two Skinny Dudes/Heading to Malcolm Illiwara's cabin - - (It was two motorcycles that stoped and it was two skinny people who took off their helmets as Shaggy and Scooby appear from Fred's shoulder) Shaggy Rogers: '''Like your not vampires, who are you? - - - '''Harry: What are really your names, kids? Brock: My name's Brock and I'm a Pokémon breeder. Misty: And I'm Misty my specialty is water Pokémon. Togepi: Togepi. Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash Ketchum and I'm trying to be a Pokémon master. Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: Oh yeah. And this Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu! Tracey Sketchit: I'm Tracey. May: I'm May and this is my brother, Max. Dawn: I'm Dawn and this my partner, Piplup. Piplup: Piplup. Iris: I'm Iris and this is my partner, Axew. Axew: Axew! Cilan: I'm Cilan and I'm a Pokémon Connoisseur. Serena: I'm Serena, and I'm Ash's girlfriend. Clemont: I'm Clemont, and this is my little sister Bonnie. Bonnie: And this is my cute Pokemon, Dedenne. Dedenne: Dedenne! Barry: We're the band Two Skinny Dudes. I'm Barry and this is my brother, Harry. Daniel Iliwara: Finally! I've heard so much about you from Russell. Glad you made it here all right. Harry: Why wouldn't we? Daniel Iliwara: Some of the other bands have been kidnapped. (Shaggy appears behind Daniel) Shaggy Rogers: By vampires! (Harry and Barry were confused and laughed) Max: Really, you guys! May: We're serious! Fred Jones: If you weren't kidnapped, where have you been? Barry: '''Exploring Vampire Rock, we like it so much, we decided to camp out there. '''Harry: '''But we didn't see a single vampire. '''Daphne Blake: '''Matt Marvelous and the Bad Omens sure did. '''Daniel Illiwara: '''And the other finalists were so scared, they went back to Sydney. (Harry and Barry looked at each other) '''Barry: '''Does this mean were the only ones left? '''Harry: '''Does this mean we win the contest? '''Daniel Iliwara: Not quite. We had a last minute entry. (Shaggy and Scooby act natural, looked at them and start playing the harmonica and banjo horribly with the Gang acting natural, Ash and his friends looking embarrassed with Ash, and Harry and Barry confused, then one of the banjo strings break and they stop playing) Shaggy Rogers: Like, (laughs) what do you think? Harry: Keep working on that. Ash Ketchum: If you ask me, I don't think they like it. - - - - - - - - - - Malcolm Iliwara: And who are these kids with you? Are they friends of yours? Brock: My name's Brock and I'm Pokémon breeder. Misty: And I'm Misty. My specialty is water Pokémon. Togepi: Togepi! Ash Ketchum: '''My name's Ash Ketchum, and I'm trying to be a Pokémon master '''Pikachu: '''Pika! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Oh yeah, and this is Pikachu. '''Pikachu: '''Pikachu! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - "Who Do Voodoo"/Hex Girls being captured (Later, at the festival we see The Hex Girls playing "Who Do Voodoo" while the gang are watching backstage) '''Clemont: Man, now I see why you love the Hex Girls, Bonnie! They're sensational! Bonnie: Yeah, they are! Max: '''At least they are better than the Bad Omens. '''May: I wish I can be in their band. Serena: Me too. (Later, a tornado came down as the Yowie Yahoo and the three vampires are now flying with everyone screaming and scared) Velma Dinkley: Jinkies! Bonnie: It's the Yowie Yahoo! Daphne Blake: There really is a Yowie Yahoo! (Velma takes a picture) Shaggy Rogers: '''That's what I been trying to tell you! (On the stage, the Hex Girls continue playing when the three vampires came around Thorn, Dusk, and Luna and making them feel scared, Luna tried to run away, but stopped by on of the vampires) '''Daniel Iliwara: No! Not now! (Then a vampire goes to Thorn) Thorn: Hey, what are you doing?! You're ruining our encore! (She hits the vampire with her guitar) Brock: They got the Hex Girls! Serena: Thorn! Dusk! Luna! No! Dawn: (angrily) NOW IT'S PERSONAL!! Ash Ketchum: Yeah! It's on now! - (The vampires capture the Hex Girls up and they dissappear) - - - - (Scooby and Shaggy start playing the drums and guitar as one of the guitar strings broke as the crowd stops cheering) Daniel Illiwara: '''Weren't the Hex Girls amazing? Exploring inside Vampire Rock/Vampire Chase (Later on top of Vampire Rock where we see the gang) - - - - - - - - - - '''Daphne Blake: Fred! Velma! (sighs) (She walks in the tunnel and then the vampire appears and chases her) - - - - - - Dawn: It's the Yowie Yahoo! - - Daphne Blake: You did it, Scooby! Misty: You defeated the Yowie Yahoo! - - - Wildwind Unmasked/Ending - - - - (Fred uses the hose to spray water at the vampires and reveal to be "Two Skinny Dudes") - - - - - Bonnie: But what about the Yowie Yahoo? Brock: Oh, I should've seen the resemblance! It was so obvious! It was just a projection. Ash Ketchum and Dawn: (unison) Projection? Pikachu: Pika? Brock: Yeah, Wildwind used special effects and 3D stuff to make it look like the real Yowie Yahoo as projection. Ash Ketchum: Wildwind? - - - - Ash Ketchum: Wildwind! Dawn: Why did you do this to us and to the bands? - - - - - - - - Dark Skull: '''And we would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids. '''Daniel Illiwara: Since all the other bands are eliminated, that makes you guys the winner. Velma Dinkley: Does this mean what I think it means? May: You are going to sing at the festival! Daniel Illiwara: Yeah, and say, since Ash and his friends helped you guys solved the mystery, they can sing with you. Max: Really? Thanks! (Later at the festival with a large crowd, Daniel is on the microphone at the festival with the curtain closed) Daniel Iliwara: And now I would like to introduce the final act of this year's Vampire Rock Music Festival. But first, did everyone have a good time?! (The crowd cheered) I said, DID EVERYONE HAVE A GOOD TIME?! (Later behind the curtain, we see Mystery Inc and Ash and his friends ready to rock with Velma nervous) Velma Dinkley: I'm not having a good time. Shaggy Rogers: Come on, Velma. This is gonna be fun. Misty: You can do it, Velma. You've got to have faith. Be brave. It's time for you to shine. Ash Ketchum: Just try imagining people in their underwear. Max: You just got to believe in yourself. You just got to believe. Velma Dinkley: But there's so many people. Besides, we don't even have a name for our group. Scooby-Doo: Name? Ash Ketchum: I wonder what they'll be called. Daniel Iliwara: And now, please help me welcome the "Meddling Kids"! (The curtain opens) Daphne Blake: "Meddling Kids"? Fred Jones: Works for me! Ash Ketchum: I like it. Misty: '''Oh, brother. '''Serena: Shall we rock on our awesome date? Ash Ketchum: Great idea! (Velma watches confusingly but confidently went to the microphone and sings "Scooby-Doo! Where are you?") Song Scooby-Dooby-Doo, where are you? We got some work to do now. Scooby-Dooby-Doo, where are you? (Daniel is snapping his fingers as Malcolm puts his hand on Daniel's shoulder then Scooby plays the drums well and Shaggy's guitar strings break) We need some help from you now. Come on, Scooby-Doo, I see you, pretending you got a sliver. You're not fooling me, 'cause I can see, the way you shake and shiver. You know we got a mystery to solve, so Scooby-Doo, be ready for your act. Don't hold back! (Then The Hex Girls appear on stage) And, Scooby-Doo, if you come through, you're going to have yourself a Scooby Snack! That's a fact! (Scooby plays drums as Shaggy jumps off the stage to be catches but instead he gets hurt) Scooby-Dooby-Doo, here are you. You're ready and you're willing. If we can count on you, Scooby-Doo, I know we'll catch that villain. I know we'll catch that villain. I know we'll catch that villain. (The fireworks shot right into the air) Brock: That was awesome! - Max: We rock! We're even better than the Hex Girls and The Bad Omens. - Serena: This is the best vacation and date ever, Ash! Ash Ketchum: Yeah! Pikachu: Pikachu! (The dingoes were watching and howl and down to Scooby) Scooby-Doo: (howls) Scooby-Dooby-Doo! (The movie ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes